What Friendship Is About
by It'sAlwaysPotts-Stark
Summary: A true friend is always honest, respectful, kind, always understands you, never leaves your side, loves you and takes care of you, but most of all, never gives up on you. That person, when sincere, is capable of showing you what friendship is truly about. And that is what Gene will learn when he meets a special someone who will change his life forever.


**Hi everybody! Yes!**** This is an update, you guys aren't dreaming! :D ****I know its been quite a while since I last updated anything here so I thought now should be a good time. **

**I truly hope you enjoy this lovely story that I decided to write being inspired by a quote I heard.**

**Disclaimer****: IM:AA doesn't belong to me and I'm pretty sure it will never.**

Loneliness always seemed to accompany the teen at all places, school not an exception. He kept his mind occupied at this moment just as always. There was a special question in his mind that has been remained unanswered: What is the purpose of having a friend? He never knew how to respond to that question as he hadn't had any friends, but it became an issue to think about it almost every day; how can someone rely so much on another person? The last question came to his mind as he remembered that his childhood hadn't been a joyful one, he learned at a very young age on who to trust blindly, and sometimes not trust in anyone at all.

At times his mind played scenarios of him being more happy but at the end he always came back to his lonely reality. His personality wasn't the best and didn't go much with others as he was usually known as being serious, emotionless and sometimes sulky, but he perfectly knew he was just reserved, he just never shared any of his feelings or thoughts to any one else and he felt comfortable with that. Besides no one has ever gotten close to him enough to consider him a friend.

Though deep inside he was in deed a nice person and he knew he could care for others he just never found someone to show these feelings towards. Thankfully his mother teached him values and she demanded to be nice to others as she assured him he would get far with being a noble person. Although he was pretty picky when it came to being nice, almost nobody was of his liking. This did not mean he was rude to others. He simply maintained his distance when it came to dealing with other people.

He stood up from where he had been sitting on the rooftop all this time thinking, as he usually liked to spend his free periods, just sitting away from others and order his thoughts. High school wasn't exactly the best for him and since he had no longer been allowed to be home-schooled anymore he had no option but to attend the Tomorrow Academy.

In all the months of high school he hadn't made any real friends, which was supposed to be the reason why he was there, but he could care less about that. The few people he knew were Happy Hogan, a boy who to his dismay was frisky, and, as a consequence, annoying. He was always sneaking up on him yelling in his ear, telling him bad jokes which he would respond with a sarcastic laugh and walk away. He for sure did not consider the jock a friend. Being one of the main reasons why he would go sit down to the most distant place he could find.

After walking through the stairway he continued making his way through the hall where he could see other students he didn't consider friends, Tony Stark was one of the classmates he disliked, if he would be asked to describe the blue eyed boy he would most certainly use the words: brat, arrogant and know-it-all. James Rhodes, or 'Rhodey' as he was nicknamed, wasn't like Tony but he had a feeling he did not like him either. And lastly he knew Whitney, the blonde girl who was in the same Physics class as he was along with the two teenagers mentioned earlier, he didn't know her all that much but considering she was friends with them, he could really care less about her.

Every day was the same in Tomorrow Academy but little did Gene Khan know that tomorrow would be a day that would change the rest of his life forever.

**Yeah umm.. life's been pretty busy and we all know its part of growing up! :) First off, I am aware that I have an unfinished fanfic from a bit more than a year ago but I still haven't began writing it, the plot still continues in my head so please be patient.**

**This story is going to be very sweet story and I'm sure y'all are going to love it!**

**Thank you for passing by and for the reviews!**

**Much love, It'sAlwaysPotts-Stark.**


End file.
